Ce n est pas un mensonge
by Amazing Camille
Summary: OS simple, une histoire ou la vérité se trouve à la fin... lol. Bref vous verrez... lol.


Note de l'auteur : Ce OS est différent de ceux que j'ai fait dernièrement, car cette fois-ci c'est une histoire, et non pas une description d'une pensée ou autre. Je vous préviens ce n'est pas une histoire très géniale... En faite c'est juste une petite histoire que j'ai écrite comme ça, certes sans conviction... mais bon... je me lance, je la met en ligne, et puis ceux qui aiment tant mieux. Par contre c'est sur qu'elle est plus longue que les autres que j'ai écrite. Sinon bonne lecture à tous!

Camille

* * *

**Ce n'est pas un mensonge**

Ginny et Hermione était comme d'habitude à leur terrasse préferée du Chemin de Traverse. L'une avait pris une boisson chaude, du café, plus précisément et l'autre avait pris un coca. Elles étaient dans une discussion très animée.

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il va t'invité, c'est juste une question de temps.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu ais raison. Mais tu sais je commence à fatiguer, je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre. D'accord j'ai 22 ans, mais quand même ça fait un long moment qu'il y aurait du se passer quelque chose... je ne sais pas moi. Je l'aime mais je ne vais quand même pas l'attendre toute ma vie.

-Je sais bien, de toute façon mon frère est un idiot. Il n'a jamais été douer en amour et ça tu le sais.

Hermione sourit à cette phrase si vraie. Ron n'avait jamais été douer, mais c'est une partie de lui qui faisait son charme, du moins pour elle c'était le cas.

-Bon écoute la soirée est demain soir, s' il ne t'a pas invité j'irais le secoué...

-Non! Ginny non! Je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles.

Ginny la regarda fixement, ne comprennant pas bien pourquoi.

-D'accord comme tu veux.

Ce que Hermione ne savait pas par contre c'est que Ginny venait d'avoir une idée, celle qui marche toujours quand il s'agit d'Hermione.

-Ginny t'es la meilleure!

Mince elle l'avait dit à voix haute, heureusement Hermione n'avait rien entendu, elle était en train de régler l'addition. En cette nuit d'été tout était calme... trop calme pour Ginny, elle devait passer à l'action et pas plustard que maintenant. Elle dit donc au revoir à Hermione et transplana à l'appartement de Ron.

-Ron?

-Tiens, tiens ma petite soeur! Que me vaut cette visite?

-Rien de spécial, je me demandais juste avec qui tu irais au bal demain soir?

-Je te trouve bien curieuse...

-C'est normal après tout, je suis de nature très curieuse. Non mais plus sérieusement... Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Lavande, une de tes groupies ou Hermione?

Elle avait choisit de mettre en dernier le prénom d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'il devine qu'elle le manipulait. Ce qui, on peut le dire, eut un effet, en entendant le prénom d'Hermione, il resta dans ses pensées un certain temps, jusqu'à que Ginny reprenne la parole.

-Tu sais, il faudrait que tu te dépêches, Hermione a une côte de popularité très élevée et ça ne m'étonnerait pas si quelqu'un l'invitait dans les quelques heures qui suivent. Réfléchis-y! Sur ce je te laisse Harry m'attend, il est tard, il va s'inquiété! Bonne nuit fréro!

Ron ne réagit même pas quand elle partit. Il pensait à Hermione et tout d'un coup il eut une image de Hermione et Drago dansant. Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas la voir avec un autre garçon que lui, et encore moins si c'était avec Viktor Krum. C'est décidé demain il irait la voir et l'inviterait.

C'est donc vers 10h que Ron transplana chez Hermione. Tout était bien rangé à l'inverse de lui. Une bonne odeur provenant des cuisines le fit se diriger vers cet endroit. Et il eut raison car elle était là, en train de préparer un gateau au chocolat...

-Salut Hermione!

Il la fit sursauter...

-Ah, c'est toi! Ca va?

-Oui très bien, merci. Ecoute Hermione je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi au gala de ce soir?

Hermione comprit tout de suite... Ginny avait du passer par là.

-Ecoute Ron, si c'est Ginny qui est venue te demander de me demander de t'accompagner (elle s'embrouillait un peu dans ses pensées mais il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair) ce n'est pas la peine, ne te casse pas la tête. Tu n'as pas envie de m'inviter alors ne m'invite pas.

Ron parrut surpris de la réaction de Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser terminer cette discussion ainsi.

-C'est vrai que Ginny est venue me parler, et si tu veux la vérité, je ne supporterai pasl'idée que tu y ailles avec un autre, comme la dernière fois avec Viktor Krum. Puis je voudrais justement me faire pardonner pour ce bal de quatrième année, car je me suis mal comporté, je le sais.

Et oui aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître Ron était resté marquer par ce bal, qu'il surnommait la catastrophe. En effet ce soir là (et je pense que tout le monde s'en souvient) il n'avait pas été très sympa avec Hermione, et en plus il portait cette robe...à quelle horreur. Bref le mot qui convenait à cette soirée était bien : catastrophe.

Ce que dit Ron surprit Hermione, elle aussi cette soirée l'avait marqué, pas parce que pour une fois elle s'était sentie belle et normale, non... malgrè que Ron lui ai gaché sa soirée elle se rappelait cette jalousie qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de Ron. Et si seulement ça avait pu évoluer. Car oui il était un idiot mais elle l'aimait... L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas!

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cette soirée... je m'en souviens presque plus. Puis c'est du passé...

-Non j'y tiens Hermione. Je sais que ça peut paraitre idiot de ma part mais je te forcerais à venir si tu refuses.

-Mais qui te dis que je vais refusé... du moins je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'instant.

Ron l'observait... il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle accepte, il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs que ça serait aussi difficile... Hier soir il était tellement sur de lui, mais là il se retrouve désarmé, pour plusieurs raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Enfin si, il savait les définir mais il n'y croyait pas... il voulait invité Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait mais plutôt pour se faire pardonner.

-Tu sais Hermione... je m'en veux vraiment. Ai pitié de moi! dit-il avec son regard de chien battu qui fit sourire Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait plus refusé, ce regard la faisait fondre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Ron offrait ce regard qu'à une seule personne... Les groupies n'y avaient pas le droit, ni Lavande.

Et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait ce passé... personne à vrai dire... Pour le savoir Hermione devait accepter.

-Très bien, j'accepte.

Ron sourit à la réponse positive d'Hermione. Il lui dit qu'il la prendrais à 20h30 chez elle et transplanerait directement à la soirée.

Ils devaient tout les deux se dépêcher car après avoir discuter, ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose, dont réfléchir à leurs tenues de soirées.

Ce fut donc à 20h45 que Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle prévue pour ce bal, ou gala comme d'autre preférer l'appeler. Ron, comme tout homme quise respecte, portait un costume noire, plutôt classe mais pas trop non plus... Quand à Hermione portait une superbe robe bleue nuit, ses cheveux arrangés grâce à une formule avaient pris un aspect plutôt beau. Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde les acceuillit avec le sourire. Beaucoup discutèrent avec Ron, et à cause de ça Hermione se sentait exclue. Mais elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle, alors elle se retira dans un coin et n'y bougea pas de toute la soirée.

Puis vers 22h, Ron apparut.

- Et bien te voilà! Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée, je ne te trouvais plus. Pourquoi tu es partie?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu étais avec des amis, je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

Ron se sentit un peu gêné. Il est vrai qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler,ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais bon qui pouvait vraiment oublier Hermione ce soir. Car certes elle était habillée d'une robe de soirée simple mais elle n'en restait pas magnifique, et ça Ron le savait.

-T'imposer! Je t'ai invité, je ne veux pas que tu passes la soirée toute seule (ce qu'il ne rajoutait pas c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres hommes s'approchent d'elle).

-Je ne suis pas un bébé Ron, je peux très bien passé une soirée seule!

Hermione s'était emporté mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Cette soirée elle l'avait imaginée autrement. Elle aurait preféré danser avec Ron tout le long de la soirée, ou alors discuter avec lui... mais rien de tout ça s'était passé. Heureusement cette soirée avait servit à une chose, Hermione compris que entre Ron et elle il n'y aurait jamais rien. C'était décidé elle n'attendrait plus Ron... d'ailleurs elle s'en voulait d'avoir espérer.

-Ecoute Ron je vais rentrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. Peut-être que j'attendais quelque chose... qui en réalité n'éxiste pas.

-Non! Ne part pas maintenant!

-Si! Tu t'es fait pardonné maintenant. Tu m'as invité à la soirée c'est bon!

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, mais Ron la retenu par le bras.

-Non, ce n'est pas bon! J'ai du mal à mettre mes idées en place et du mal à réfléchir, cependant une chose m'a trotté dans la tête toute la soirée et je veux que tu le saches.

-Et, bien, vas-y! Je t'écoute!

Oui elle était dure avec lui, mais elle était tellement déçue par cette soirée et par elle par la même occasion.

-Hermione Je T'aime!

C'était sortit d'un seul trait et Hermione resta figé pendant quelques secondes.

-Ecoute Mione, j'ai grandit, et j'ai compris des choses. Si je ne te l'avoues pas maintenant je ne te l'avouerais jamais. Je vais être honnête avec toi, et par la même occasion avec moi, je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Ron... je ne sais pas... C'est trop tard... J'ai l'impression que nous deux ça ne sera jamais possible.

Hermione ne savait pas, elle attendait ça depuis longtemps mais maintenant elle hésitait. Oui elle avait peur... de quoi? Elle ne savait pas vraiment... peur qu'il ment peut-être.

-Hermione je t'en pris! Laisse moi une chance!

Heureusement personne n'entendait leur discussion. La musique la couvrait...puis tout le monde dansait sur Magicworks.

-Je ne sais pas... Il est tard, je rentre.

- Non! Attends! Accorde-moi une danse... promis après j'arrête de t'embêter.

Elle accepta, elle était un peu perdue après cette discussion... Il lui avait dit quand même qu'il l'aimait... Mais elle avait pris une décision aussi.Cependant quandelle sentie les bras de Ron l'entouré, elle ne put s'empêcher depenser, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse filer (puis mieux vaut tard que jamais).Et cette idée se confirmaquandil luimumura à l'oreille "Je T'aime Hermione ce n'est pas un mensonge... c'est juste la réalité", comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.


End file.
